His Eighteenth Birthday
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Sasuke dared Sakura to give him what he wants for his eighteenth birthday after she won’t stop bugging him from it. What happens…when the kunoichi actually granted his ‘wish’? Late birthday fic for Sasuke-teme! SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon, bondage, OOC, PWP


_**.BirthdayxXx**_

_**Summary: Sasuke dared Sakura to give him what he wants for his eighteenth birthday after she won't stop bugging him from it. What happens…when the kunoichi actually granted his 'wish'? late birthday fic for Sasuke-teme! SasuNaru, yaoi, lemon, bondage, OOCness, PWP**_

_**Warning: Boy on boy action ahead! Includes bondage and inappropriate use of cream and fruit! No like, no read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I tried…I really did…but I just can't say that Naruto is mine… *sobs* Both Kishimoto-sensei and Sasuke-teme would kill me… *sobs more***_

_**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**_

"What do you want for your eighteenth birthday, Sasuke-kun?"

"…hn?"

Soon-to-be-eighteen Uchiha Sasuke stared at his so-called best girl friend with one brow raised. He then blinked twice, knowing exactly what the pink-haired girl was thinking – the look on her face told it all after all. The mischievous glint in her emerald-toned eyes as she smiled in a rather gleeful way was just so obvious that she had something in her mind – something _bad_. He rolled his eyes mentally – no, an Uchiha would never, _ever_, roll his eyes in front of others – and sipped his drink a little, thinking.

"So?" the female asked with a tone of excitement in her voice.

Sasuke blinked once. "…I don't know…nor do I care…"

"But Sasuke-kun–"

"–for fuck's sake, Sakura, I'm already eighteen," he furrowed his brows and stared irately at the girl. "I don't need any birthday present now…. Even if I want anything, I doubt you'd be able to get it for me…"

"But I haven't yet know what it is that you want, Sasuke-kun! Who knows if I can give it to you!" Haruno Sakura persisted, mirroring the raven's actions of frowning and staring.

"…fine."

She blinked in surprise. "Fine?"

"Hn…" he nodded meekly. "Since you're so determined, I thought I'd give you a single chance…"

"Really…?" she looked at him hopefully.

"Hn…but if you can't give me what I want for this year, don't ever dream of bugging me about gifts for my stupid birthday ever again, get it?"

"Okay! Anything you say, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stared at the bubblegum-haired girl hesitantly. For some reasons, he had a feeling he was going to regret the deal he made with Sakura. She was, after all, known very well for her persistence – once she's said she would do it, she would really do whatever that she said she would do no matter what it takes. And that was one thing that Uchiha Sasuke respected about her – notwithstanding the fact that she was annoying more than 99% of the time. He sighed inwardly – again, an Uchiha would never sigh openly – and muttered something under his breath.

"…I want, on the morning of my birthday this year…a certain blue-eyed blond, with nothing but ribbons wrapped around his luscious tanned body…and also, some creamy birthday cake topped with lots and lots of strawberries, waiting for me right in front of my door…" he stated, unconsciously bringing his hand up to his face – as if he was trying to cover any pinkish-red hue that might have appeared on his pale, milky-white face.

Sakura gaped in incredulity, before grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I _know_ you have always had an interest on him, Sasuke-kun…. Hm…don't worry, you can count on me to bring him straight to your door! Oh well, got to go do the planning now! I'll see you later, 'kay? See ya, Sasuke-kun!"

"…_fuck_."

_**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**_

'Shit…she hadn't planned to actually tie that dobe up and give him to me as a birthday present, had she?!'

Sasuke was currently pacing around the living room of the main Uchiha house in the Uchiha compound, thinking about his bet with Sakura and the 'prize' that he would get from it. He had to admit, a very naked and very hot blond kitsune in front of his house was such a huge turn-on, but then it was quite impossible to actually strip the dobe naked and tie him up and give him to the raven as a present – or was it? After all, it was quite obvious that the boy had been interested in the guy just like how the guy had been interested in the boy.

'…but he's such a dobe, he probably won't agree…' he thought, stopping his motion. '…but then again, this is Sakura we're talking about…. God, why the fuck am I worrying about something as stupid and as childish as this, damn it?! …but the dobe naked…and tied with red ribbon…and smothered with cream…and topped with strawberries…just for me…just waiting for me…to jump him…and fuck him senseless…at every inch of the house…fuck…'

He stopped pacing once again and let out a little mental sigh as he felt 'Little Sasuke' waking up. 'God…you really enjoy torturing me, don't you…'

And soon, as his painfully tightening pants were discarded together with his black silk boxers – he had no shirt on from the beginning – Sasuke sat down on his queen-sized bed and began stroking himself as he thought of one rather creamy and naked and sticky tanned blond in several positions that could even make the Satan faint from the excessive loss of blood. Soon enough, 'Little Sasuke' got really alive as little spurts of precum started to drip from the tiny hole on its head, smearing the sticky white liquid all around the shaft.

"Mnh…" the raven bit back his moan as he watched jets of warm liquid squirt out of 'Little Sasuke' when he finally reached his orgasm – into an imaginary mouth of a certain blond kitsune. "Ah…nn…."

When he had, at last, caught his breath and gathered himself together, he stared at the mess that he had created and cursed in his mind. Long slender fingers ran through midnight-blue locks as he let out an unintentional sigh and got up slowly to stand on his wobbly legs in intention to clean up. After finishing that task, he slumped down on the couch in his living room and began to think again. '…it's either I catch him when I have the chance…or I just risk losing him to someone else…. Fine…I'll accept Sakura's gift for this one time…'

The raven then smirked and started to think about perverted things that he would do with his little dobe once he caught him – and ended up messing the couch, the bathtub and the dining table when he couldn't control his libido and let 'Little Sasuke' dirty all those places with its cum. And when he realised it, Uchiha Sasuke was, indeed, in a rather great distress. '…shit…I need to learn to control my libido for now….'

_**xXxSasuxNaruxXx**_

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

_Ding dong!_

"…who the fuck is playing with the doorbell, damn it?!"

A rather pissed off Sasuke growled as he stomped towards the door and opened it harshly, wanting to just yell lines of curses to the one who had dared disturbed his sweet, sweet little dream – with a naked and whimpering blond as the main object of that so-called sweet dream. Yet, when he opened the door, he was up for a major surprise – there was, right in front of his door, a pretty adorably _fuckable _sight of a blond in nude with ribbons tying him all over and a huge creamy cake waiting beside the blindfolded and gagged kitsune – just like in the raven's dream.

'…fuck.'

"Mn! Mnh! Mnnwo! Mnowomwo!"

Upon hearing the perceptibly exasperated voice of the boy, the Uchiha snapped into reality and raised a curious brow. 'So she really did bring him here for me as a gift, didn't she? Hn…that's Sakura after all…. And now, what should I do with this "present" of hers? Fuck, he look so hot right now I want to fuck him right this instant…but no, I got to remain composed as an Uchiha…but fuck…. No, Little Sasuke, you can't right now…but don't worry, you'll soon get what you want, my precious little di–"

"Mnh!!!!"

Again, Sasuke regained consciousness and quickly, he regained composure and stared at the male before him. He then smirked and stepped forward, taking off the boy's gag, knowing exactly what would happen if he do that. He stepped to his previous place and waited. 'Three…two…one.'

"What the fuck-who the fuck are you, damn it?! How dare you kidnap me! If I'm not tied right now, I'll assure you that I'll get your ass kicked for sure! Then we can see who's better, you bastard! Gah! Don't you know that I'm the greatest ninja of all time, Uzumaki Naruto! Gah! If only I'm not tied right now, I'll–"

_Slap._

"–wha-what the fuck, bastard?!" the blond shrieked, trying to kick with his tied legs. "How dare you slap me, damn it!"

"…hn…shut up, dobe…"

"What?! How dare you-wait…Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn…"

"Sasuke-teme! H-hey! Are you here to save me, teme?! Oh, goody! Did ya beat the kidnappers?! I bet you did! You're so cool, Sasuke! Alright! Now untie me, please! It's getting so itchy and uncomfortable, you know! Hey! Hey…Sasuke-teme? Teme? Sasuke…you're there? Sasuke? Oi, Sasuke! You're there?! Oh god, did they catch you?! No, Sasuke-teme! Tell me they didn't! Sasuke!!!!!!" Naruto cried out, struggling a little.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes mentally. 'Adorable…but so damn annoying…' "…dobe, shut up."

"Ah! So you're still here, Sasuke! Why aren't you replying to me, teme?! Geez, and I thought you were caught and beaten by the kidnappers! Hey, wait! How come you are here anyway, Sasuke-teme? Oh, don't tell me you went all the way here to come and save me! Oh, you're my true friend! Ah, if only I'm not tied up right now, I'll be hugging you like a teddy bear! Speaking about tied up, could you please release me right now, teme?" the blond whined, and the raven just had to resist the urge to moan at the sound of his adorable voice.

"…fine," he finally spoke, after clearing his throat to make sure he didn't sound croaky or weird or something. "But I've to bring you inside first…"

"Inside? Inside where?????"

Ignoring the boy, the guy made a couple of bunshins and ordered one of them to carry the cake inside, and the other to close the door once he got the kitsune into the house – no way in hell he would let his bunshins carry _his_ dobe; an Uchiha never shares his properties with others, not even letting them lay a hand on the Uchiha's possessions even once. Back to the story, after he had placed the still-tied-up boy on his couch and the cake on the coffee table, he sat down beside the blond, ogling at him with lust-filled eyes.

"O…k? Seriously, Sasuke-teme, this is getting quite freaky…. Where in the world are we right now? Please, untie me quickly!" Naruto began whining anxiously.

Sasuke smirked humouredly upon hearing this. "Don't worry, dobe…it's not like anyone's going to eat you…" '_Yet_…' he added mentally, smirking even wider as he moved closer to the blindfolded male, stopping only when their faces were merely three inches from each other. "…ne, Naruto? What would you do…if I tell you…that…_I_ am your kidnapper?"

"What?" the boy suddenly burst out laughing. "God, for once, you're truly funny, teme! Come on now, we're friends! Friends don't kidnap each other, right?"

"…"

"Right? Hey…you're…kidding, right?"

A dark chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips as he untied the black cloth covering the pair of magnificent topaz orbs belonging to the blond-haired boy. Once the blindfold was removed from his eyes, Naruto shook his head and blinked a few times to adjust the sudden brightness that entered his vision. When he had finally regained his original sight, he looked to his front – and widened his eyes and screamed out automatically. Well…I guess anyone would, when they have a face right in front of theirs when they had just looked towards the direction the other person was at.

"W-w-w-w-w-what the fuck?! Why the fuck is your face so close to me, teme?! Put it away! And don't smirk! I wasn't scared, I was just surprised to see a pair of eyes ogling at me!" Naruto blushed and flustered. "S-stop staring, teme! It's not like I'm food or something! Put your face elsewhere, damn it!!!!"

"Hn…why, dobe? Afraid I'll eat you up, hm?"

The blond's face turned beet red. "O-o-of course not! W-why would I be afraid?! It's not like I'm a girl! B-besides, why would you want to e-eat me anyway! We're both guys, and it's quite impossible that you would like me even if you're gay! And you're not gay at all! …are you?"

"Well…why don't you figure out yourself?"

_**xXxLemonxXx**_

With that, the raven leaned forward until his and Naruto's lips were brushing against each other, smirking when the boy shut his eyes and clamped his mouth shut nervously, and sealed their lips together in a gentle yet passionate kiss. The kitsune, who were obviously shocked to have Sasuke's lips upon his, yelp in the kiss and tried to pull away, yet his action was stopped as the Uchiha held his head in place. Light nibbles were felt against his lower lip and he slowly melted into the kiss, getting dazed gradually from the unique scent of the other male.

Sensing the positive reaction of the blond, Sasuke smirked inwardly and slipped his tongue into the kitsune's orifice, exploring the warm and wet cavern thoroughly, memorising each and every single corner of it. Mewling lightly, Naruto pushed back the novel object in his mouth and tried to insert his own tongue into the raven's mouth, and soon, their tongues began battling each other with both trying to dominate the kiss. After a little while, the Uchiha pulled back, knowing the boy had to breathe properly again, and latched himself to the tanned neck instead.

"Anh…S-Sasu…" the blond moaned between pants, tilting his head to the side a little as he shuddered in delight.

Sucking and licking on the caramel-toned skin, Sasuke made a dark hickey on Naruto's neck as a mark of his property. Satisfied with the mark, he pulled away and smirked as he stared at the blushing boy before him. He felt like forgetting about the cake and just go straight to ravishing the boy up. Nevertheless, as an Uchiha, it was already flowing in his veins that he should stick to his plan, no matter how ridiculous it might seem. Still smirking, he eyed the melting cake on the table and finally decided to put it in the play.

"…w-what…are you planning to do?" the blond suddenly asked timidly.

"…you'll see…"

The raven smirked and took a handful of the cream-filled cake, letting the cream drip down his hand as he smothered it all around the kitsune's body, focusing on his nipples as he liked the sounds the boy made when he purposely brushed his thumb on the nubs. After using about half the cake, he gazed at his 'masterpiece' proudly – a sexy and fuckable dobe topped with creams and strawberries, he wouldn't want anything else but that. He licked his lips hungrily, feeling his pants tightening unbearably just by the sight of the luscious-looking male.

"…s-stop staring, teme!"

"Hn…" he smirked wider and leaned forward to start cleaning up his little kitsune.

Soft mewls and moans were heard as Sasuke licked and sucked every single inch of Naruto's body, lapping up all of the cream and taking all of the strawberries into his mouth and sharing each of them with the blond. As each strawberry disappeared between both mouths, they would kiss each other deeply and passionately, both getting intoxicated from the unique scent that they both shared. Then, the raven resumed his licking and sucking, and the motions continued until all cream and strawberries had disappeared from the blond's body – well, almost all.

"Hm…there's still some cream and a strawberry left down there, Naru…" the Uchiha breathed into the kitsune's ear, nibbling on it lightly. "…you want me to clean it too?"

A small whine escaped Naruto's lips as he nodded, his cream-topped 'Little Naruto' twitching excitedly. He was so turned on currently as Sasuke pampered him thoroughly. Indeed, even though it was not known to anyone yet, the blond actually had a huge liking towards the raven. Yet, he had tried hard to deny and hide it – but now, all that seemed to have flown away so easily, with every touch and every kiss Sasuke gave to him. A little gasp was heard as he felt the guy's skilful tongue upon the tip of his erection.

"Ah…" he mewled as the raven sucked hard on the head. "Ahn…S-Sasu…unh…"

Smirking, Sasuke gave the hardened shaft a lick, gulping all the cream and precum greedily as he cleaned the boy's member thoroughly. The kitsune mewled in ecstasy and tried to buck up to have more of the sinful pleasure, yet his action were stopped by the raven's hands which were holding his hips down as he slowly licked and sucked on the blond's erection, liking the fact that the male was feeling tortured by it. After a little while, Naruto whined in annoyance and tried to buck again, wanting more.

"S-Sasuke…" he whined. "Sasu…stop t-teasing me…ah…"

Sasuke chuckled and finally took all of the boy's member into his mouth, sucking and licking eagerly as the blond cried out in pleasure. The raven's tongue skilfully went up and down the kitsune's manhood as he lapped up on all the precum that was around the shaft. Slowly, Naruto felt his climax nearing and after a few more deep sucks and licks from the guy, he came into the awaiting orifice with a cry of the Uchiha's name. Drinking up all the warm liquid greedily, Sasuke got up and kissed the panting male once again.

"Mn…mnh…" the boy moaned and pulled away lightly to speak. "S-Sasu…untie me…mn…it's uncomfortable…anh…"

"You didn't say please, Naru-chan…" the guy smirked and nibbled on the blond's lower lip.

The kitsune blushed. "…p-please, Sasu…untie me…"

The raven smirked wider and untied the bow formed just below the boy's neck quickly with one hand, letting the long pink ribbon loosen by itself. Then, he untied the blond's legs – yet he ignored the ribbon on the kitsune's wrists, much to his annoyance. He whined and griped, but they were off no use as the guy took no notice of them. Instead, he told the boy to spread his legs – and he did so – and placed three fingers in front of his cherry-red, pursed-in-a-pout lips. He furrowed his brows and looked at the Uchiha curiously.

"…suck."

"What for?" he asked.

Sasuke raised a brow. "What? You want me to fuck you dry?"

"F-what?!" Naruto widened his eyes and blushed deeply. "Hey, d-d-d-don't tell me w-w-w-w-we're doing that?!"

The raven gave him a what-do-you-think look before rolling his eyes and sighing – exceptions for Uchihas, they _can_ roll their eyes and sigh in front of the people they have decided to live their whole life with – and deciding to suck his fingers himself. After wetting the three digits thoroughly, he placed one of them in front of Naruto's hole and pushed in, much to the boy's surprise. He let out a whine of disapproval and told the guy to pull out, but he was yet again ignored as the Uchiha continued to move inside him slowly.

"A-ahn…S-Sasu…take it o-out…unh…"

Sasuke paid no heed to the blond and inserted a second digit, searching for the sweet spot inside the kitsune. After a little while, he put in the third finger and searched deeper – and finally brushed his finger against a spot that made Naruto whimper in ecstasy. He smirked upon hearing this and began rubbing his fingers on the same spot before thrusting them onto the spot, liking the sounds the boy produced as his sweet spot were hit continuously. A few moments later, he felt the Uzumaki was ready and took out his fingers.

"Ah…d-don't, Sasu-ke…" the blond whined in dissatisfaction.

"Don't worry, Naru…" the raven smirked and kissed the boy lightly. "You'll like what's coming…just that you have to endure the pain for just a little while…"

"O-ok…h-hurry up, S-Sasu-ke…"

Smirking wider, Sasuke took out his caged erection and rubbed it lightly to smother his precum and saliva on it in intend to lube it up. After that, he placed his member in front of Naruto's entrance and slowly, he pushed in. A loud cry was heard as the huge shaft began to enter the tight hole, and soon the cry was followed by a series of sobs and whines and whispers as the boy cried and the guy tried to calm him down. When he was fully inside the blond, the raven stopped and waited for the kitsune to get used to the new feeling.

"Mn…anh…" Naruto finally wiggled his ass and let out a small moan a while later. "…y-you…you can move now, S-Sasuke…"

Upon hearing this, Sasuke kissed the boy again and started to move slowly inside him, pushing both his legs apart. He aimed for the blond's sweet spot again, and finally rubbed the head of his manhood against it when the kitsune let out a gasp and tightened himself all of a sudden. The raven smirked again and pulled himself out till only the tip of his erection was inside the boy, and thrust in. Another cry was heard, but this time it was out of pleasure when Naruto's sweet spot was hit directly by Sasuke's hard and swift thrust.

The raven then continuously thrust hard and fast inside the boy, hitting the same spot over and over again and bringing them close to their climaxes. As his orgasm nearing, the guy moved even quicker with short thrusts until the blond came onto their bodies crying out his name – which made the muscles around his shaft tightened and brought him to his own climax deep inside the kitsune, moaning out his lover's name. After that, with a lightly-shaking body, he pulled out of the boy and rolled down the couch, collapsing onto the floor below him.

"Hah…oi…t-teme…" Naruto called out with a shaky voice.

"…w-what?"

"Could you…please…untie me now…?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You can take it off yourself, dobe…"

The boy pouted and bit the end of the ribbon wrapping his lower arms together and pulled it. When he was finally free from any ribbons, he rolled onto his stomach and stared at the raven curiously, still pouting. Noticing this, the guy raised a brow and stared back. The two of them then had a staring game, until the blond looked away and mumbled something under his breath. The Uchiha continued to stare before he realised the Uzumaki was sobbing a little. He frowned in surprise and immediately hugged the kitsune from behind.

"Hey…what's wrong, Naru?"

"…you…" Naruto paused to sob. "…you're just doing this…for your birthday, right?"

"What…hey, Naru…. Listen, this all might be a plan…but…Sakura's only doing this 'cause I told her that it's what I want the most for my birthday…and as far as I know…birthday presents are to be kept and cared carefully…" Sasuke said softly, kissing the boy's neck a little.

"…you're not kidding?"

"Of course not…"

The blond pouted. "…then…say it…the three words…"

The guy smiled. "I love you, Naruto…with all my heart, for as long as the heaven and hell are there…"

"That's forever and ever, you know…"

"Hn…what's your answer then?"

"…I love you too, Sasuke…" the kitsune replied softly before their lips met in a small loving kiss.

"Good…so, ready for second round now?"

"Teme!!!!!!!"

_**xXxOwarixXx**_

_A/N: Ah!!!!! Gomenasai, minna-san!!!!! I was supposed to post this earlier for Sasuke-teme's birthday! but…I was busy with the examination and the extra-curricular day and the competitions and all! Gah, I don't even have time to rest! Nevertheless, I made this oneshot, and I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading, and please click the green button and give me a review! I'll give you a cookie! Lol, I'm off now! Ja ne, minna-san!_


End file.
